Anjen
Email: sirayn@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'4 Weight: Age: 17 Place of Origin: Arad Doman Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's Name: Anjen Age: 17 Place of Origin: Arad Doman Hair Colour: Dark brown Eye Colour: Dark brown Height: 5'4 Weight: Brief History: They say that all roads lead to Tar Valon. The phrase came true for Anjen in her seventeenth summer, the summer she left her brothers in jail, her husband a widower and her old life in ashes, though she hadn't known the trail would take her to Tar Valon. Not until she broke into a court house late at night, shattering a window and all the rules she'd lived by, and searched through the papers by unsteady torchlight -- hands and light and paper shaking, the judicial seal aglitter, sharp pieces of shadow over broken glass -- read them once, twice while her heart hammered lies lies lies, until tears splintered the words. So she tore up the lies and smashed her oil lantern over a stack of books. Flame blossomed, devoured the dry paper, then moved to dry wood panels and tapestries. Heat wavered in the smoke-laden air. Outside she stayed a minute, watching the fires like strangers had after they put her beautiful old home to the torch, revenge for the lies and the scandal and the sheer stupid tragedy, then left in a wash of smoke. It was the first time she had broken the law. By then she already knew it wouldn't be the last; and she knew Tar Valon waited. Only hours ago she had married under a brilliant scarlet sunset. They had spoken their vows together and her lord father wound white silk round their joined hands to bind them forever; she had kissed her new husband under the first glitter of brightening stars. She had promised to be a dutiful wife and a loving mother, if the Light blessed them with children, and truly meant the words; marriage to a suitable stranger was her duty and her privilege as the daughter of a fine Domani house. But when she had pledged to obey her husband's will in all matters she hadn't anticipated her family being torn apart overnight. Nobody had. Her husband would see that too some day. So that night she put off her old name and the trappings of her childhood. Later she gave herself new names, one for every one who asked, and taught herself to repeat lies and slander with a clear steady gaze and a smile. As for those Aes Sedai, who'd brought her entire family low with a toxic cocktail of trumped-up evidence and lies when they'd been guests under her father's roof, she could state with complete honesty that her father had brought her up to hold Aes Sedai in high regard. It hadn't protected him but then nobody ever stood against the White Tower in all its ivory glory; when an Aes Sedai wanted to take pawns off the board what chance did a single merchant house have? It did have one chance: a slight Domani youngster masquerading as a nobody, newly married and in a way newly widowed, with politics on her mind and revenge in her heart. It took a little luck and a lot of skill to beat Aes Sedai on their own terms ? but Anjen was ready to play a long game. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios